1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of projectiles with control and guidance systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior projectile systems with multiple sections have relied upon physical alignment of the systems to ensure that different systems are clocked to one another, so as to assure the roll alignment between different parts of systems. Physical alignment has relied upon certain types of physical couplings, such as keyed couplings, and upon use of mechanisms such as physical sighting and upon devices such as shims. Such processes may be time consuming and difficult to perform. It will be appreciated that it would be desirable for improvements in such aspects of projectiles.